


eyes wide like cherry pie

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Ben is doing his best, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time for Everything Fest, Kissing, Rey is kind of an angry bb, Shopping Malls, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Towns, Unsafe Sex, at first, brand name real places mentioned, inspired by a dream, not in a fun dick sucking way, palpatine can suck a dick, pls dont sue, rey will fight YOU!, swol ben solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's fall but not time for school break yet, and Rey is at her limit of bullshit, so she snaps.When security shows up, it's the last person she expected, and the last person she wants to see at her lowest.But then, a strange request changes everything.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31
Collections: Anonymous





	eyes wide like cherry pie

**Author's Note:**

> antis gonna anti but for the record Rey is 18 and Ben is 20 here.  
> this is a whack ass dumb plot inspired by a dream i had inside which i almost kissed adam driver and my GODDAMN CAT woke me up right before the moment in question so like what else can u do but make it a fic and properly get railed by kylo ren/ben solo/adam driver?  
> sorry not sorry. im absolutely not a violent person but the context of the dream meant i was very angry and took it out on this rude fucking bitch in the mall, then adam driver escorted me away, looking like a whole ass SNACK!!! whats a bitch to do??? get rey laid!

“You know there’s so many deliveries they’re blocking anyone from using the elevator in the east tower right?” 

She tries to remain patient, telling Sara in no uncertain terms that this bullshit needs to be fixed. Rey likes to think she’s not someone quick to anger, but that would be a lie. Sara isn’t even really looking at her, slouching behind the Sephora counter and tapping on her phone, long nails clicking, gum snapping in her mouth. It’s _infuriating_. Rey’s nostrils flare.

“Are you listening to me? Did you hear what I said?” She asks again. Sara _finally_ , finally looks at her, and then rolls her eyes. Rey’s jaw tightens, and she looks at those fancy earrings sparkling on each of Sara’s ears, probably fake, maybe she has some kind of rich sugar daddy buying her shit, who knows? 

There’s a matching pendant, and the clasp has fallen down to almost right beside the glittering butterfly dangling from the gold chain. “I don’t care. That’s not my department, we don’t use that elevator, so it’s not my problem, Raymond. Go find someone in management to tell.” Sara goes back to her phone, and Rey sees pure red. 

“If you don’t care about this job, you _should_ call management yourself. Tell them.” She reaches out, on the verge of slapping the other girl, but stops at the last second, patting her cheek. Sara looks momentarily horrified, disgusted even. Rey works in the warehouse portion of the mall most days, but today she’s come from the food court, working her second job inside of the pizza place. So her hands aren’t clean, they’re not manicured. 

Sara has nothing to fear from that, but Rey changes her mind at the last second and slides her hand back, grabbing the girl’s earring, and by extension, entire her earlobe goes with it. “You fucking brat, you never do an ounce of work and yet _you’re_ the one getting promotions, not either of them.” Rey jerks her head and then tugs Sara to look too, where Rose and Jannah are out working the floor, actually _helping_ customers, while she’s the one lingering at the desk doing fuck all. 

Sara moves now, tapping furiously on her phone, even as tears spring to her eyes and starting falling down her cheeks. 

Her makeup isn’t messed up, it must be waterproof. “You better fucking let go of me. This is harassment, assault.”

Sara puts the phone to her other ear, and Rey lets go of her, dropping her hold like she’s been burned. 

“Fuck you.” She spits. Sara smirks like she’s won the lottery, and starts putting on a fake tone, a wounded bird ploy. 

Rey can’t leave now, she doesn’t want to be hunted, she’s going to stand her ground. Sara finishes up with the office, and puts her phone down, giving Rey a beaming smile, equally fake as her previous tear stricken wobbly tone. 

“They’re sending a security officer to escort you to HR. I bet you’ll be fired. You can kiss your job goodbye. Thanks for clearing up the east tower dock though, means I don’t have to call that creep Poe to do it.” Rey snarls at her, and Sara gratifyingly flinches back, putting further counter space between them. “Don’t talk about my brother like that.” She snaps. 

It’s too late. If security is coming, Rey is really fucked. This isn’t the first time Sara has reported her for some bullshit, but now she’s literally on camera all but attacking the bitch. She sighs, and looks away towards the front of the store. 

No one around them seems like they saw anything, Rose actually gives her a tiny wave and Rey tries to smile back at her. She’s not mad and defensive for no reason, even if most people would think caring overly so much about what one person says about her older brother seems weird for someone who’s a senior in high school. 

Poe is a good guy, and he’s dating Finn, Jannah’s little brother, who’s also dating Rose. 

Everyone in this fucking store besides Sara is practically family. The sheer amount of Nepotism would be awful if Rey didn’t love them so much. Of course she had to pick this place to act out and threaten that cheerleader and movie star wannabe. Rey tries not to think about what her family is going to say when they find out she got fired for letting her anger get the better of her. It’s wild because instead of Poe, the fucking star quarterback being the one to get into fist fights, its always been Rey, ever since pre-school, when someone bullied Rose and called Finn a bad name. 

She’s the one using her rage for protecting her friends. She thinks it must be a slow day in the mall, because a security guard shows up really quickly, and then Rey takes in the lack of a fluorescent vest, no hat, no belt with a flashlight or stun baton. Gulping, Rey finds her eyes going from the scuffed secondhand sneakers to the navy jeans and white tee shirt, nearly see through with sweat. It should be gross. Quite the opposite, Rey is starting to panic, because the last thing she wants is to be alone with _him_ . Seeing him once a day is bad enough. He’s so… _much_. “What’s the big emergency Sara?” He asks, impatient and huffing. Rey blinks. If she didn't know better, she'd think that Ben really might bike everywhere, just like her. 

The background and ownership history of this mall is insane. Sara’s family owns it, and her cousins are the Solos, Ben’s family, who are descendants of the Skywalkers, who all but founded this town, and the mall too. Rey’s folks go way back with both, and then Finn and Jannah are old friends with the Solos, and Rose is adopted, part of the same foster family that Rey originally came from. Maybe that’s why she’s so protective of Poe. He’s special. The Solo’s would still own the mall, if not for Ben’s father having a nasty gambling habit, and losing almost everything betting against the Palpatines, Sara’s family. Now Rey is here, and surrounded by both classmates and friends. Her jaw tightens and Ben glances at her, but walks right past, stopping in front of the far side of the counter where Sara is all but cowering. 

“She assaulted me. Get her to the office now.” Her nasally whine is so irritating Rey thinks she’s losing brain cells as she listens to it. “But I’m not even clocked in, I just got here. You said it was life or death…” Ben is frowning, his surprisingly pouty lips forming a thin line, and Rey should really stop _looking_ at his fucking puppy face. This is so awkward. “Yeah. she’d kill me if I left this place. So protect me, do your job. _Secure_ the mall and take that Damn moron to be dealt with.” 

Sara gives her a little smirk, flat ironed hair hiding the expression from Ben as she turns to look her way. 

“It’s Damerón, you idiot. It’s Spanish.” Rey snaps, unable to help herself. “Shut up! You’re violent, unhinged.” 

Sara all but shrieks, though she’s the one pointing violently, stabbing Ben in the shoulder and all but pushing him towards Rey. He gives her what seems to be an apologetic and strained sort of look, before walking over and taking her arm, “Okay, Rey, c’mon then.” Normally, in any other circumstance, she’d point out the dumb rhyme, but right now, she’s a little terrified. Ben is very strong, and he’s not even on the football team, he’s a former _wrestling_ team lead. On track to coach after he finishes his certification at their local community college. She knows all of this thanks to Poe being virtually best friends with him. He’s been inside her house more times than she can count, sometimes she’s come home from school or work to find Ben sitting at the dinner table with her family, and Rey promptly makes excuses to eat in her room. 

It’s probably dumb, but she’s only liked him since her tenth birthday party when he pushed Poe into the pool when he tried to drag her in, as brothers are wont to do. Rey doesn’t know what to think, or do, being dragged from the Sephora by Ben’s strong arm and trying to keep from struggling but not wanting to give in too much either. 

Passing through the food court, where there’s a bingo tournament going on, organized in part by the local senior center, which Rey _had_ been helping with, she grimaces at her coworkers Phasma and Paige, mouthing that she’s sorry but motioning she’ll text them. Suddenly as they’re going down the stairs at the back of the tables and chairs, Rey feels the floor cold through her sock feet. “Shit, I lost one of my ballet flats. Ben, stop, I need to go back-” 

He shakes his head, gripping her arm harder. “Too late. I’ll find it when I’ve dropped you off. We need to get out of here.” Rey huffs. “God, why? Do you need to cuff me or something? I promise I’m not dangerous.” Ben looks at her, and if she thought he was sweaty before, his entire face is shiny, growing pink all the way to the tips of his ears. 

“No, I have to kiss you.” Rey is too shocked to come up with anything beyond a spluttering of “What? WHY?” Again. 

Ben swallows thickly, his throat bobbing, “To prevent a _boner_ from forming and me having to walk into the office like that, okay?” Rey just gapes at him as they move out of the main area, down a hallway towards what looks like a closed eye doctor’s office, but she actually jerks his arm away from that, “I don’t need to add breaking and entering to my current list of charges.” 

Ben nods, turning them forcibly, mostly guiding her towards the opposite end, where the hall curves and reveals a makeshift break room, filled with a coffee machine, old and stale looking halfway eaten bundt cake, and a stack of cups. He’s let go of Rey at this point, and she backs up into a wall, still staring at him, torn between astonishment and something like delirious disbelief. Ben slams the door shut and looks at her, advancing slowly as she presses her hands flat behind herself. She could knee him in the balls if she wants, but then Rey is _looking_ , and down between his legs, there is a substantial bulge in his jeans. So much for preventing a boner. “What the _fuck_ is going on here?” She hisses. 

The bravado is covering for her nerves, because otherwise her voice would be trembling, and Ben doesn’t need to know he’s still got the upper hand. “Don’t tell me you don’t like me. Poe told me. I’m tired of pretending otherwise. Consider this a rescue.” He swoops in closer and Rey forgets all her strategies of escape, because Ben is _right there_ , with his pretty and soft lips ducking down to slot right over her own. She worries about them being chapped and dry, as he licks between them, and Rey finds herself moaning softly, entirely sudden, because Ben is touching her, one hand cupping her cheek, the other sliding around her waist, urging her close, making their bodies become one entity. 

Rey isn’t sure this is supposed to be happening, her visit to the office being delayed by something… _nice_. 

But she’s not going to suggest they stop, and Ben kisses far more fantastically than any of her thousands of day dreams and fantasies. She reaches up, grasping for his shoulders, kind of frantic for a way to get a hold on him, and Ben shivers when her relatively cold fingertips brush over his sweat soaked neck and back then she’s fisting his shirt, on the verge of tearing the flimsy damp cotton. “ _Ben_! We can’t do this-” He interrupts her by way of rocking himself against her, urging Rey to sort of wrap her legs around his waist, then she’s lifted off her feet, still missing one shoe. 

This sure isn’t the same situation Cinderella found herself in, Rey thinks. He’s big. So Big. 

Ben probably lifts weights that are bigger than her these days. Rey knows his biceps are definitely the size of her head. “No, no, we can. I’m not on the clock. That bitch can’t tell me what to do.” Ben gasps against her, and then she _feels_ it against her stomach, his erection, that ever insistent boner nudging into the waistband of her work pants, which are a lot more forgiving than blue jeans. They’re more like sweatpants with pockets. 

Men’s of course, because they are far more reliable than anything in the Walmart women’s department. 

“I’ve wanted this forever.” Rey finally says, taking a break to lean her forehead against his, and he pants against her cheek. “Yeah? How long do you think before I noticed?” Ben asks, his arms flexing, moving her up the wall higher, so that he’s basically grinding into her cunt now, and Rey hisses out another shaky breath. 

“I don’t know… I never thought you’d want me. I’m just Poe’s dumb little sister.” Ben shakes his head, muffling a groan into the side of her neck, keeping his lips thankfully closed as soon as the noise ends, she can’t exactly show up in the office covered in hickies, sweaty from… whatever this is. Rey’s stomach lurches as she can feel his cock nudging against her again, now she’s getting _bad ideas_ , wondering how easily she could suck him off or if she dares let him fuck her into the wall without a condom. Ben murmurs something about how she’s gorgeous and so hot. 

“Seeing you fight the whole world would be enough to keep me going. I wish I could have seen you with Sara. I’d deck her myself, I swear. But mom taught me never to hit a girl.” He’s grimacing, and Rey feels his hand slipping down from her face to her side, sliding back up under her shirt, until there’s no way he’s _not_ fondling along her bra line. It’s not much, because her chest isn’t much. It’s a sports bra. That’s what Rey always wears. “D’you want me to make you come like this?” Ben is asking, and Rey blinks. “I thought we were here on account of your boner?” she says, half kidding, half offended on her own behalf, but more mad at herself because she really wants it too, now. 

Ben nods, then lowers his head to rest on her shoulder, still holding her up with arms that tremble slightly now. 

“Yeah. But, god, I’ve dreamt about you sitting on my face for the last year or two.” Rey doesn’t squeak. 

She’s very put together. Rey does however let out something that might could be classified as a whimper. 

“Fuck. Ben, I need to make you come.” 

Maybe it’s obvious, but Rey isn’t used to being anything but selfless. He looks at her with wide eyes. 

“Oh god, Rey… if you touch me, it’s gonna be over really quick.” Ben watches the entire way as she squirms out of his arms, landing on her feet and then sinking to her knees, both her hands poised on his thighs, his _massive_ thighs. 

Rey looks up at him, still nervous, but quite determined, while he starts telling her she doesn’t have to do anything.

“It’s fine, I promise.” She says. Ben’s jaw drops as she reaches up to undo his zipper, lowering it and pulling the fly open. Rey’s mouth waters when she sees how his cock twitches from just brushing the backs of her knuckles over his erection. Ben’s boxers are blue plaid, which just makes her smile, because she distinctly remembers when he and Poe got matching pajama pants for christmas, red for Poe, blue for Ben. They called themselves the lumberjack twins. 

Rey tries to stop thinking about her goddamned step brother while preparing to pull Ben’s cock out of his boxers, and promptly gets a large hand covering it, halting her progress. 

“Rey, I really would prefer you didn’t do this. I want to eat you _out_ first.” He insists firmly, and Rey’s nostrils flare. 

“No. We’re here to take care of your boner. Stop worrying about me.” She flicks the back of his hand, making Ben hiss out in pain, but then she gets an eyeful of his dick again. Rey licks her lips and snakes two fingers into the slit of his boxers, pulling it out slowly, relishing the flushed reddish purple head, oozing clear fluid from the slit, feeling very grateful that Ben is gigantic all over. She leans forward and presses a kiss over the crown, blinking up at him, feeling his hand move around from just hovering awkwardly at his waist to thrust into her hair, and then Rey properly takes his cock into her mouth. Ben lets out a loud groan and warm salty bitterness floods her mouth, spilling out down her chin. 

Though Rey doesn’t know much about sex due to lack of experience, she’s pretty sure he just orgasmed. Holy shit.

She can feel his thighs trembling under her hands as she grips them for an anchor, and Ben is already apologizing. 

“That was amazing.” She says, feeling breathless. Ben gulps and looks down at her, “Now can I eat you out?” 

He’s still pink in the face, looking so hopeful and excited, Rey can’t bear to turn him down again. 

“Okay… but I can’t be on my feet. I’m not tough like you.” Ben gives her a sloppy grin, and staggers away from where he slumped against the wall, as Rey gets to her feet shakily and walks towards the counter, which he helps her jump onto. With sweatpants, it’s easy for Ben to urge her to roll her hips and pull them and her fairly tame Hanes for Her underwear down to around her knees, then he goes to his. That’s how tall he is, he has to kneel to put his face between her legs, and Rey almost keeps looking at him until Ben actually licks into her cunt, promptly destroying any further coherent thought. Her head falls back and thunks into the cupboard but the pain is secondary to Ben’s tongue swirling around her clit, as Rey grits her teeth, putting her legs up on his shoulders, giving him a better angle. “That’s good, right there, don’t move.” She gasps, feeling one of his hands grasping over her bare ass, while the other slips over her thigh and he curls one finger into her cunt right above where his mouth is currently working her over. Rey thrusts her hips up and Ben obeys by doing more, sucking harder, pushing his tongue in along with a second finger, making a come hither gesture. 

She’s never jerked off alone like this, masturbation is more like the dead of night and hoping that Poe doesn’t bust in to ask about homework for Science class. Ben hums loudly against her, and then Rey feels her knees lock up, back twinging as it arches the best she can with the little amount of space she has. 

“Oh god, please… _Ben_ …” She cries out, as he gets louder, putting his hand up to cradle her lower back and all his fingers press into her flesh, keeping her right against his face. 

When Ben pulls away, it’s only after her body has stopped shuddering and Rey’s cunt feels a bit like it’s on fire. 

“Holy shit dude, you taste amazing. I mean, I’ve only seen porn so I wasn’t sure.” Ben says, lips shiny with _her_ slick, and his eyes glassy, or maybe with unshed tears. She’s trying to process this, because it means _Ben Solo is a virgin_ while also coming back down to earth after a truly spectacular orgasm. Rey swallows thickly, watching as he gets back up to his feet and her eyes go wide as she sees he’s hard _again_. 

He steps in close, right where her legs part, ignoring the sweats hanging at her ankles, and then he kisses her again. 

Rey whines into the kiss and reaches down to cup a hand over the front of his jeans, feeling him shudder and gasp against her mouth. “Oh fuck, Rey, I might come again if you’re not careful.” She smiles. 

“Well, we certainly can’t go out with you still having a boner, that would defeat the whole purpose of this… wouldn’t it?” Ben blushes crimson, grinning. “I guess you’re right, yeah.” Rey lets him undo his pants this time, because he’s a whole lot faster than she is, and when she gets his dick out, Ben just rests his forehead against hers while she jerks him off. 

He ends up lasting a few seconds longer this time, with just Rey’s hand on him, gasping so adorably when he comes, spilling over the cabinets under her legs, she nuzzles her cheek into Ben’s and he finally pulls away from her, sighing. 

“We should go. You have to make a statement. I’m just the leech who’s going to bring you in.” 

Rey doesn’t bother resisting. “I don’t have a ride home. If I’m being fired, I can’t afford to take the bus.” 

Ben nods. “I’ll figure something out. I’m not supposed to be here for another hour. Sara pulled me out of the gym right after I showered because she’s a bitch.” Rey hops down from the counter and struggles at pulling her pants back up.

“So that wasn’t sweat, you were just soaked under your shirt because you didn’t dry off?” She asks. Ben nods, giving her an apologetic look as she reaches back to discover he also unhooked her bra, so she fixes that too, giving him a look in return. It’s something fond, and almost sweet, but he misses it, wiping a hand over his face and then rubbing that over his shirt. “Okay, well off to the gallows it is then,” Rey jokes. 

Ben licks his lips, “Yeah. I won’t tell anyone. I’ll let you tell Poe.” She makes a face. 

“Great, that’s… comforting I guess. Thanks.” Ben gives her a half smile. “It’s your news to share.”


End file.
